The Pleasures of a Lucky Couple
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Fic #2: For the past two months, Lavi has been stalked by the infamous Tyki Mikk. He keeps telling the guy he's not interested, but the ebony haired male refuses to take no for an answer. When Tyki finally has his beloved redhead cornered, will Lavi finally give into the taller's advances? Read and find out!
1. Forever in my Grasp (Rated M)

**A/N: Greetings my loyal readers and followers! I'll be doing a collection of stories for my favorite D Gray-Man couple Lucky (Lavi x Tyki)! There will be some mention of Yullen (Kanda x Allen) in this collection as well. I really hope you guys enjoy this collection; this will be another contribution to the Lucky fan base! Every time I upload a new story for this collection, its summary will appear under the title's link. So happy reading and remember to review if you like what you read! Also, if you have a request, feel free let me know and I'll do my best to make it a reality.**

**The Pleasures of a Lucky Couple**

**Fic 1: Forever in my Grasp**

"It's getting away; hurry up, we have to catch it!" Allen cried as he, Kanda, and Lavi were running down the London streets, chasing after a Level 2 akuma. This akuma looked like a court jester and it was carrying a fragment of Innocence while leaping on top of buildings trying to escape them.

"Ha-ha, catch me if you can, Exorcists!" the thieving demon cackled as it got away.

The three males had their Innocence weapons activated and rushed after the thieving akuma. While they were chasing after it, Lavi heard a faint, yet familiar laugh. He immediately stopped in his tracks and looked around with his emerald eye to notice a tall, shadowy figure standing on the edge of a nearby building's roof. Allen noticed that the redhead was looking at something. He stopped running and called out to the Japanese male, "Kanda, you go after the akuma; we'll catch up soon!"

"Che! You don't need to tell me that, Moyashi; just hurry up!" Kanda replied as he sprinted after the akuma with his Mugen in hand, aching to slay the annoying killing machine.

Allen groaned at the comment before walking up to his friend, "Lavi, what is it? Why did you stop?"

The emerald eyed teen pointed to the shadowy figure he spotted earlier, "Look up there, on top of the building."

The white haired teen looked up and saw the figure as well. "Yeah, I see him; do you think it's the Noah?"

"Think; I know it's the Noah. They always seem to poke their noses when there are traces of Innocence around. I think I have a pretty good idea which one it is too."

At that moment, they saw the figure retreat in the other direction. "Hey, he's getting away!" Allen said.

"Allen, you go help Kanda retrieve the Innocence; I'll take care of the Noah."

"Are you sure, Lavi?"

The redhead nodded, "Yes; our top priority is retrieving the Innocence. There's no sense in jeopardizing our mission because of some stinking Noah."

The silver eyed teen didn't want to leave his comrade to fight such a powerful enemy alone, but he knew that the redhead was right. "Okay Lavi; just be careful." he replied in a concerned voice.

The redhead gave the other a small smile, "Will do." With those two words said, the two teens ran off in opposite directions.

Lavi ran through the streets, checking his surroundings for the escaping figure. _'I don't get it; why is he running away instead of facing me?'_ At that moment, he heard the sound that sneaky yet sultry laugh ring through his ears. The closer he got to the source of the laugh, the louder it became. He came across a dark alley way where he heard the laugh again. Lavi exhaled before walking in the alleyway, his boots creating a clacking noise as he walked. "Hey Noah, why don't you show yourself instead of hiding from me?!" the redhead said aloud.

No answer came his way; it was nothing but silent darkness around him dimly lit by the city's street lights. His emerald eye peered in every direction trying to find a trace of the enemy, but there was no sign of him. He gripped the handle of his giant hammer to make sure that he was ready for a sneak attack from behind.

At that moment, the redhead received a sharp, quick blow to the back of his neck. It caused him to loosen his grip on his hammer as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. He was so out of it that he did not hear someone come up to his side. The dark clad figure smirked evilly as black butterfly-like creatures flew all around him "Oh my dear exorcist, coming here alone was a big mistake."

Once Lavi began to regain consciousness his emerald eye opened slowly. He peered around despite his blurry vision, "Hey…where am I?"

As he tried to move, he realized that he was standing up, but he couldn't move his arms. His arms were held up over his head with grey, metal shackles over his wrists. Each shackle was connected to a chain that was embedded in the ceiling. Lavi struggled to get his wrists free, but to no avail. He lowered his head in defeat till he felt a really cold draft. "Why do I feel so…what the…?!" He immediately realized that he was completely naked. His exorcist garments, headband, and even his hammer were nowhere to be found. As the redhead got a good view of his surroundings, he realized that he was in a room that resembled a dungeon. "Seriously, what is going on here; why am I here?!" he cried, his voice echoing through the room.

At that moment, he felt a strange presence which made his blood run cold. He turned to his right and saw the Noah of Pleasure phase through the stone wall and walked in. He was dressed in his usual formal attire without his top hat and twin tailed coat on. His black hair was down from its usual ponytail and his grey colored skin showed. Lavi saw those golden eyes watch him in such amusement as the other walked towards him. "So, you're finally awake; I was wondering how long it was going to take." the Portuguese male said in a rich, sultry voice.

Lavi's emerald eye widened, "Y-Y-You're Tyki Mikk!"

"I'm flattered that you actually remembered my name, junior bookman." Tyki replied with a smirk.

"I figured it was you I saw on top of the building in town."

"Indeed it was; though I must say it amazes me how you recognized me. I guess you're not called the future bookman for nothing."

"Cut the small talk, pal. Why am I here; what do you want with me, anyway?"

Tyki walked towards the chained redhead and held out his hand to touch the other's face, "There's not need to be so abrupt, boy; I'm not going to hurt you. So why don't we get to know each other." Lavi tried to bite the Portuguese male's hand only to have him immediately pull it back. "Feisty, little redhead aren't you?" he asked playfully.

"Well when my sworn enemy knocks me out, kidnaps me, and then chains me to the ceiling completely naked, I tend to be!" the emerald eyed teen cried at the top of his lungs in anger.

"Oh hostile," the Noah's lips formed a lust filled smirk, "I like it."

The redhead felt a little disturbed at how the Noah was staring at him. Those golden orbs were eyeing him as though he were a piece of meat. "Look, just let me go; it's not like I'm of any use to you."

"That's where you are wrong, dear exorcist." Tyki replied as he walked around the chained exorcist with his hands held behind his back.

"So what; you're gonna kill me?" Lavi asked the other in a serious tone.

The golden eyed male furrowed his eyebrow at the captive's question, "Kill you; what makes you think that I would want to do that?"

"Oh please, you Noah always get a thrill in killing exorcists when they get in your way of acquiring the Innocence."

"I cannot confirm nor deny that, but ask yourself boy, if I wanted to kill you then why didn't I do away with you in the alley instead of bringing you here?"

Lavi pondered on what the Noah said and realized he was right. "Then, why didn't you kill me?"

"It's simple; it would be a waste to kill one as rare and lovely as you." Tyki replied as he ran his long fingers through the exorcist's short, red hair.

The redhead's emerald eye widened in shock at the Noah's words and winced at the taller's touch, "What are you saying?"

"You have captured my interest, dear exorcist." the ebony haired male grasped Lavi's chin as he leaned in close to the other's ear. He uttered in a husky tone, "There'd be no pleasure in killing you."

Lavi narrowed his eye in suspicion, "So you're gonna torture me for your own sick amusement; is that why you did this to me?"

Tyki sighed heavily, "Must you be so negative, little bookman? There is no pleasure in simply torturing you either."

"Then what exactly are you going to do to me?" the redhead asked in curiosity.

"It's very simple," the Noah's lips formed a small smirk as he leaned into the exorcist's ear and whispered in a low, sultry tone, "I'm going to show you why I'm known as the Noah of pleasure, Lovely."

Lavi was about to ask what the taller meant, but he gasped as he felt the taller's hands slowly caressed his exposed skin. He felt his whole entire body shiver at the taller's touch. He lightly moaned as those slightly chilled fingers left fiery trails against his skin. "W-W-What d-do you think y-y-you're…ah-h-h!" The redhead gasped as he felt Tyki's firm lips place hot kisses against the nape of his neck before nipping hard on it and sucking on that very spot.

The Portuguese male heard the smaller's painful cry resonate throughout the room which made his grin grow wider. He pulled away from the redhead's neck admiring his handiwork. A purple, slightly red mark appeared on the nape of Lavi's neck. "Now there is proof that you belong to me." At that moment, a loud rattling of metal chains echoed throughout the room as he watched Lavi struggle to get free. Tyki chuckled darkly as he wrapped his arms around Lavi's middle trying to keep him still. "You can't escape from me, Lovely; so there's no point in trying."

The emerald eyed teen moaned lightly, "W-W-Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to," the Noah simply replied as he grasped the exorcist's lower jaw, forcing the smaller to look up at him. Hazy emerald met narrowed golden orbs as Tyki continued, "and you do too, don't you Lovely?"

Lavi jerked his head to the side looking cross, "You're wrong, I would never succumb to your whims!"

"Is that a fact?" The ebony haired male smirked as one of his hands traveled to the exorcist's upper body and the other traveled downward towards his lower body. He felt the redhead quiver against his body as he caressed him. He leaned in close to Lavi's ear and uttered in that sultry tone, "Then why is your body reacting to my touch?"

"I-I-I-It isn't!"

Tyki shook his head in disagreement as he spoke again, "Your lips tell me one thing, but your body tells me that you are in serious denial. Why don't you just admit that you are enjoying this?"

Lavi tried to retort, but the pleasure that he was feeling was taking over him. The way that the taller was caressing his body made him feel so amazing. He did not understand why he was feeling so aroused instead of disgusted that this man was toying with his body. His moans grew louder as he felt one of those large hangs enclose around his hardened member and stroke it as the other hand fiddled with his nipples.

Tyki revealed in the sound of his captive's sweet moans. Those sounds of delight and pleasure enticed him so much. He licked his smirking lips before whispering lowly in the other's ear, "You are so cute, Lovely."

The redhead lowered his head and body a bit cause the metal chains holding him to rattle above him. Between heated moans, he begged the Noah, "P-P-Please s-stop!"

"No," the ebony haired male replied lowly while licking his lips, "I will not stop; you're enjoying this way too much for me to stop now."

"I-I-I-I can't t-take it anymore." the emerald eyed teen cried as he felt something build up inside of him that had to be released. The feeling was too overwhelming that it was taking over his sense of thought. "Stop it, b-b-before…I…ah-h-h!" the teary eyed exorcist cried loudly as white, creamy liquid spurted out of him. His eye widened in shock at what just happened. _'…I…I c-can't believe that I…!'_

"I'm impressed," Tyki began with a satisfied grin on his face, "that's what it took to release you and we haven't even begun to play."

As Lavi's heavy breathing was slowing down, he felt the taller's hands touching his butt before spreading his cheeks apart. Before he could even question the other's motives, he felt something hot and long ram into his entrance. He cried out in searing pain as he slightly bent over. The cries continued as he felt the taller ram in and out of him. "P-Please take it out; it h-hurts…ah-h-h-h!"

"It's only going to hurt for a little while, Lovely; you'll feel better soon, I promise." the Noah of pleasure uttered in a soothing yet lustful tone while gripping the other's hips.

"I-I-I c-can't handle this , ugn…ah-h-h!" the redhead cried in between heated moans as salty tears fell down his heated cheeks like a waterfall.

Lavi felt as though he was about to burst, but he felt one of the taller's hands grip his heated member so that he couldn't cum. He heard that teasing voice say in his ear, "Ah-uh Lovely, you can't cum just yet; that is, unless…"

"U-U-Unless, w-what?" the emerald eyed teen cried in as somewhat tortured tone.

"Unless you agree that you will be belong to me, forever." Tyki replied with a confident grin plastered on his face.

The exorcist's eyes widened at the sudden request. There was no way that he would ever surrender his being to one of the Order's greatest threats. Despite this, his urging need to cum was corrupting his mind that he couldn't even think clearly. "…I…I…I…!" Lavi managed to get out in between heated moans and grunts.

"Yes my lovely rabbit, I'm listening." the amused Noah replied as he continued thrusting in and out of the smaller's heated entrance while maintaining a grip on his leaking member.

"I-I-I'll do whatever you want, just let me go!" the redhead cried at the top of his lungs for the world to hear, not fully aware of what he had just done.

Tyki's smirk grew wider at the sound of his captive's words. As soon as he released the smaller's member from his hand and save one final thrust into him, the two males climaxed together, crying out in searing pleasure. Lavi could feel that white, creamy liquid travel down his legs and spurt out the tip of his member. His breathing accelerated by the minute as glistening sweat ran down his exposed, yet heated body. He was so preoccupied with how he was feeling that he did not feel the other's member leave his body and the shackles around his wrists come loose.

The redhead was about to fall face first on the floor due to exhaustion, but the Portuguese male caught him. Once he did, he lifted the exorcist into his arms, carrying him bridal style. His golden orbs stared lovingly at the bundle in his arms. Tyki smiled as he leaned into the smaller's face, "I hope you stay true to your word Lovely because this is only the beginning." He said in a soothing tone before capturing those soft, taunting lips with his to close the deal.

**(At least an hour later…)**

"Lavi…Lavi?"

"Wake up already, baka usagi?!"

The redhead slowly opened his emerald eye to see Allen and Kanda staring at him looking worried (well Allen anyway). "Allen, Kanda," Lavi groaned as he rubbed his head, "What's going on; where are we?"

"That's what we would like to know." the white haired teen said to his friend.

"And to answer your second question, we're in the alley." Kanda added.

"The alley?" Lavi immediately looked around and discovered that the Japanese exorcist was right. He looked down and noticed that he was wearing his exorcist uniform with the scarf and that his weapon was in its usual place. _'What's going on; so was what happened to me a dream?'_

"Um Lavi, are you okay?" Allen asked his comrade, noticing that the other was in another world.

"Huh, oh yeah Allen, I'm fine." the emerald eyed teen replied with reassuring smile. "So did you guys manage to retrieve the Innocence?"

"What kind of question is that; of course we did, you baka usagi! You think some weak Level 2 akuma could stop us?!" Kanda answered abruptly.

Lavi laughed nervously as he replied, "Um…of course not…"

"Anyway," the silver eyed teen began, "Once we retrieved the Innocence, we came back to look for you. We searched all over this city for you, till we saw you lying on the ground unconscious. It took you a while to wake up though."

"Oh I see." the redhead replied.

"Speaking of which usagi, the Moyashi said you saw the Noah around here." Kanda added.

"Yeah Lavi, whatever happened to him?"

"Oh…um, I'm not exactly sure. I thought I had him cornered, but I got knocked out cold." Lavi explained to his friends as the flashbacks of what happened began to flood his happened. _'Even if that did happen, there's no way I could tell them.'_

"Hey Lavi, don't worry about it. At least you're okay and we retrieved the Innocence." Allen said. "Now why don't we head on back and get it to Komui."

"Fine with me; I'm ready to get out of this town already." Kanda added as he headed out of the alley.

The white haired teen held his hand out to his comrade, "Here Lavi, let me help you up."

"Thanks Allen." the redhead said with a small smile as he grabbed the other's hand, letting himself up off the ground.

As the three exorcists were walking towards the train station, Lavi felt a strange presence. He immediately stopped in his tracks and looked around him. He saw nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. He blew a quick sigh of relief, _'It must've been my imagination.'_

"Come on Lavi, we need to catch the next train!" he heard Allen call out to him.

"Move it, baka usagi; we don't have all day!" Kanda added.

"Oh, coming guys!" the emerald eyed exorcist replied as he ran after his friends, passing an outside café. As he did, he was completely unaware that one of the café's customers was watching him out the corner of his eye.

This particular customer placed his cup on its saucer, grinning as he placed his money on the table and left. As he was walking through the outskirts of town, shadows enveloped his body as his skin turned dark grey and an attire of a black top hat, a tuxedo with a twin-tailed jacket, and white gloves replaced the past attire. He brought his gloved hand to the brim of his hat and smirked. "Enjoy your freedom for now, my Lovely exorcist because I'll be back for another delicious feast. From now on, you're forever in my grasp, my little rabbit." he said to himself as he disappeared into thin air waiting the next time he would encounter the young bookman.


	2. He's Just a StalkerRight! (Rated M)

**The Pleasures of a Lucky Couple**

**Fic 2: He's Just a Stalker…Right?!**

"I'm telling you Allen, the guy is a complete nut job!" Lavi said to his friend while they were having lunch outside their favorite restaurant.

"Oh Lavi, I highly doubt that."

"Are you kidding; he pops up everywhere I go, he leaves me presents at work and at my apartment, he always shows up unannounced, he won't take no for an answer, and he sends me text messages and calls me almost every day and…Allen, are you even listening to me?!"

"Hmm?" Allen stopped devouring his food for a moment to swallow before putting his utensils and plate down on the table. "Yeah I'm listening…um, who were you talking about again?"

Lavi groaned heavily as he replied, "The guy who has been stalking me for the past two months, Tyki Mikk!"

"Tyki Mikk…hey, I know him." the white haired male said in realization.

"What do you mean you know him?!" the redhead asked his friend in shock.

"Well the other day while I was waiting for Kanda to get off work, he and I met and had a great conversation." Then a small frown arose on Allen's face, "Which reminds me, Lavi why didn't you tell me you and Tyki are dating; I mean, I'm your best friend don't I deserve to know?"

Lavi stared at the other with a dumbfounded look on his face, "We aren't dating; what gave you that ridiculous idea?!"

"Tyki told me; he said that you two have been going out for awhile and that you would probably deny it."

"Oh, so he's delusional on top of being an insane stalker." the emerald eyed male said face palming.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked perplexed.

Lavi groaned heavily as he rubbed his temples as he asked, "Allen, have I not been sitting here for the past hour, telling you that the guy is a stalker?!"

"But Lavi, Tyki seems like such a nice guy; he doesn't strike me as the stalking type."

The redhead pursed his lips together as he rolled his eyes, "You'd be surprised."

"So now that you and Tyki are a couple, maybe you guys can double date with me and Kanda sometime." the white haired male suggested with a beaming smile.

"For the last time Allen…I am not dating that crazy stalker!"

"Wow Tyki wasn't kidding, you really are in denial."

"And I'm not in denial about it either!"

* * *

**(A couple of hours later…)**

Lavi groaned heavily as he walked up the steps of his apartment building. "I can't believe that guy talked to Allen behind my back. If I ever see that stalker again, it'll be too soon!" he said aloud to himself.

Once he arrived at his apartment door which was labeled 3B in gold letters, he took out his key and unlocked his door. As he opened it and stepped into his home, he said aloud with a small smile, "What I need is a nice relaxing bath to soothe my stress away."

As he shut his door closed he heard a familiar yet sultry voice say aloud, "That sounds nice; mind if I join you, Lovely?"

"WHAT THE…?!" Lavi abruptly turned around and his emerald eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Sitting on his couch was Tyki, leering at him with those rich, golden eyes which had an amused and lustful look in them. His lips formed that famous, charming smile of his, "It's about time you got home Lovely; I was wondering if you were ever going to make it home."

The redhead came out of his stunned stupor and walked towards his house phone. "Yeah, I'm calling the cops." he said bluntly.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Tyki asked innocently.

"Because you broke into my house, you crazy stalker!"

"I didn't break in."

Lavi sighed as he calmed himself down, "Look I dunno where you're from, but in this country when you barge into someone's house uninvited, it's called breaking and entering."

The ebony haired male smirked as he reached into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out again, there was a silver key in between his fingers, "Not when you have a key."

"H-H-How did you get a key to my apartment?!" the emerald eyed male cried out at the top of his lungs.

"Key makers will believe anything nowadays; I just told them that we were a couple and they made me a copy."

"You do know that this isn't normal behavior, right?"

"Well you know what they say, my dear rabbit," Tyki got up off the couch and walked towards his crush. "love can make a person do crazy things."

"And you're a walking, breathing example of that aren't you?"

"Call it a weakness."

Lavi rolled his eyes and sighed, "Any particular reason why you're here?"

"Well I was hoping that you would accompany me to dinner at this great Italian place downtown; my treat." Tyki said with a hope filled smile.

"Unbelievable; you lie to get a key to my apartment and you break into it just to ask me out to dinner?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

'_I swear talking to this guy is like talking to a brick wall.' _The redhead groaned heavily, "You're really starting to be a real pain in my ass."

Tyki smirked lustfully as he placed his hand on top of the redhead's bottom and began caressing it which made the smaller shriek in high pitched terror. "What a cute little ass it is." he said with a grin, leering at his crush.

"O-Okay!" Lavi cried out in embarrassment as he frantically moved away from the taller who seemed quite amused at the his reaction. "Well this has been a nice and slightly awkward visit, but it's time for you to go!" the redhead said as he pushed Tyki towards the door.

"So…we'll have dinner some other time then?" the Portuguese male asked as though nothing happened.

Lavi went to his door and opened it, "Yeah, in about fifteen years; goodbye now, oh and I'm going to need that key back too."

Tyki gave him the key with no complaints and walked outside. Before he left, he turned around and said lovingly with narrowed golden eyes, "I hope that you will take me up on my offer soon, Lovely."

"Hold on to that hope, it'll get you though the rough times; see ya!" the redhead said with a smug look on his face before shutting his door in the taller's face.

Once the door closed, Tyki chuckled to himself as he turned and walked down the building's steps to his car. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out another copy of Lavi's apartment key. "Oh Lovely, you're so cute when you're in denial, but rest assure, I won't give up on you until you become mine." he said aloud to himself with a sly grin on his face.

* * *

**(A week later…)**

"Lavi, I still don't understand why you don't want me to tell Tyki where you are." Allen said to his friend through his cell phone's receiver as he was walking to Lavi's apartment.

"Because Allen, if the guy finds out where I am, he's bound to pop up." the redhead replied.

The white haired male sighed, "Lavi, I doubt any sane person would do that."

"That's the thing, he's not sane; he's crazy!"

"Whatever you say, pal." Allen said not the least bit convinced.

"Look if you see or hear from him, just promise me that you will not tell him where I am; just make something up, okay?"

"I can't just lie to the guy, Lavi."

"Allen, I've seen you cheat at poker without being caught; surely you can come up with one little white lie. Promise me that you will, please."

"Alright, alright, I'll figure something out."

"Thank you; well I gotta go. Take care and I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Okay Lavi and you're place will be in good hands while you're gone; later!" Allen said to his friend before the ending the call. He flipped his phone closed and put it in his pocket as he continued on towards his destination.

Once he arrived at Lavi's apartment building, he noticed that Tyki was leaning against his car which was parked right in front of it. "Good afternoon, Tyki!" the white haired male greeted the other, disregarding the ebony haired male was eyeing the place.

The golden eyed male turned and smiled at who he saw, "Hi Allen; good to see you again."

"You too; so what brings you to these neck of the woods?" the silver eyed teen asked in curiosity.

"Well, I've been paying Lavi a visit for the past couple of days, but he hasn't been home. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Oh, he's visiting his grandfather for a while, but he'll be back in a couple of days." Allen replied, sounding quite convincing.

"I see; so what are you doing here then, Allen?"

"Well Lavi wanted me to take care of his apartment while he's away."

"Well, I'd be more than happy to help you if you want." Tyki graciously offered with a smile.

"Gee thanks Tyki; that's really nice of you." Allen said with a thankful smile as he and Tyki headed up the steps to Lavi's apartment door. Unknown to the silver eyed male, the Portuguese male gave a small yet sly grin.

Once they were in the apartment, Allen said, "Now Lavi said that there was a list of things for me to do around here somewhere…oh, here it is." The white haired male saw a sheet of notebook paper lying on the coffee table. He picked it up and looked over it, "Okay Tyki, I'll go feed Lavi's fish; could you water his plants please?"

"Sure thing; where's the watering can?"

"It's on the kitchen counter; I'll be back in a few." Allen replied as he went into another room.

Tyki went into the kitchen and got the watering can from off the counter. Then he placed it under the sink's faucet and pulled the handle up. Once the container was filled with water, the ebony haired male turned off the water and picked up the watering can. He walked back into the living room towards the plants and began to water each one. When he was finished, Tyki put the watering can back where he found it. As he was walking back into the living room, he noticed a sheet of paper sitting on a small table by the lamp. He walked over towards it and picked up the paper to read over it. At that moment, sly grin arose on his face, _'So that's where my adorable bunny ran off to; good to know.'_

Then Tyki heard Allen coming back to the living room. He quickly folded up the paper and shoved it in his pants pocket. When the silver eyed male returned, Tyki gave the other a nice smile, "I finished watering the plants, Allen."

"Great and the fish are fed."

"Listen Allen, I hate to leave so soon, but I just remembered that I have an important errand to run."

"Oh that's okay; there are just two more things for me to do anyway. Thanks for taking the time to help me though."

"No problem; well, I better get going." Tyki said as he headed towards the door.

"Okay Tyki and I'll let Lavi know that you asked about him."

"That won't be necessary, Allen. I can tell him the next time I see him." the golden eyed male said grinning to himself, "I'll see you later, Allen."

"Okay Tyki; take care." the white haired male said to the other as he went out the door. Once he was gone, Allen shook his head slightly as he said aloud in wonder, "I still don't see why Lavi thinks that a nice guy like Tyki is a crazy stalker." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly disregarding the thought, "Oh well, back to work."

Lavi walked through the lobby of the hotel that he was staying at with a huge smile on his face. In his hand, he carried a clothed tote bag filled with books. The redhead walked over to the elevators and pressed the up button on the control panel next to it. When a loud ding was heard, the elevator's doors opened and he stepped inside and pressed the button labeled 5. "Man, this year's convention was awesome and I was able to save a bundle on the books that I wanted as well. This trip was exactly what I needed." he said aloud to himself with a smile.

Once the elevator stopped on his floor, the ding was heard and the doors opened. Lavi walked out and walked down the hallway towards his room. "I think I may order room service before hitting the books." Then he stopped in front of the door labeled 516 and pulled out his room key card. He slid the card into the slot on the door for a second before pulling it out again. Once the light flashed green, he pushed down on the door handle and walked into his room. When he pulled the door closed behind him and turned towards his bed, he suddenly screamed at who he saw sitting on it while dropping his bag.

Sitting on the end of the redhead's bed was Tyki who was looking completely amused at the shocked expression on his crush's face. "You know, it's not nice to leave and not tell me where you are going Lovely; do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"You…when…where…how did you find out where I was?!" Lavi cried out loudly.

"Let's just say, I owe all of my thanks to Allen."

"What…he told you where I really was didn't he?!"

"Not at all; I just happened to see him when I was at your place. He needed my help with some of the chores that you left for him to do. While I was working, I happened to come across a very informative flyer." Tyki said with a smirk as he pulled out the paper that he found at Lavi's apartment.

The redhead just stared at the taller with his mouth agape as the other said in smug tone, "A bit of advice Lovely if you don't want to be found, then you shouldn't leave important papers lying around."

Lavi groaned heavily before crying out at the top of his lungs, "You are impossible!"

Tyki simply sighed heavily unaffected by the smaller's sudden outburst, "You know Lovely, this is getting tiresome."

"You know, that maybe the sanest thing you have ever said to me." Lavi said bluntly.

"Isn't it about time you admit that you like me?"

Lavi stared at the Portuguese male as though he were crazy, "Say what now?"

"I mean I have been wooing you for some time now."

"Oh, wooing means stalking now; I must've missed that memo." Lavi said in a sarcastic tone.

Tyki chuckled as he walked closer to his crush. The smaller noticed the other advancing towards him which made him back away from him only to have his back hit the wall. "There's something that you should know about me, whenever I want something, I do whatever it takes until I claim it." the ebony haired male said with a loving smirk.

Lavi nervously diverted his eyes from the other, "….Okay, if it was your plan to scare me then congratulations, it's working."

Tyki chuckled at the comment, "Oh my sweet yet naïve rabbit, my plan was not to scare you, but to romance you."

The redhead furrowed his eyebrow at the other, "So do you always romance others by stalking them."

"To be honest, you're the first to ever capture my interest, so you could say that." the ebony haired male replied with a slight grin as he leaned in to try and give the smaller a kiss only to have him move away.

"Oh , would you look at the time," Lavi said as he hurried to open the door to avoid the taller's advances, "it's time for you to go!"

As the emerald eyed male's hand reached to touch the door handle, Tyki's hand beat him to it as he moved in between Lavi and the door. "Now Lovely, if I let you open that door, you'll try to kick me out again."

"That was my plan." Lavi admitted bluntly.

Tyki smirked while staring at the redhead with those smoldering, golden eyes. Lavi became wary of that strange glint in the taller's eyes; it started to make him feel nervous and uncomfortable. Those feelings started to eat away at his being as he heard the loud click of the door lock. He stared at the other with a terrified look in his eyes . "Um…why did you just lock my door?"

"So I could have some quality time with you; is that so wrong?" the Portuguese male said lovingly as he walked closer towards the smaller. He tried to look as though he didn't have any ulterior motive.

Lavi replied as he started backing away in fear as the taller continued to advance towards him with that lustful look in his eyes. At that moment, he felt the back of his knees hit the bed causing him to fall backwards onto the bed. He tried to get up, only to have Tyki pin him down by his wrists. The redhead struggled to free himself, but the other's grip was too strong. "Get off of me Tyki Mikk or I swear I'll call the poli…mph!"

The redhead was silenced by the taller's lips capturing his in a forceful yet heated kiss. His emerald eyes widened in shock at the sudden gesture. He felt his entire body go limp; unable to fight against Tyki's advance. He felt Tyki's lips pull away slightly as both of their tongues raged war against each other before the taller's mouth enclosed his again.

After a few moments, the ebony haired male pulled from his crush, and marveled at the sight before him. Lavi's face was slightly red, his emerald eyes were hazy yet narrowed, and his chest was going up and down because of his heavy breathing. Tyki leaned in close to the smaller's face. "You were saying Lovely?" he asked with a loving grin and narrowed golden eyes.

Lavi tried to speak, but the words couldn't come out. He was completely overwhelmed at what just happened to him. The Portuguese male took the initiative and began licking behind the smaller's ear. The redhead shivered with delight as he felt that warm tongue travel down the nape of his neck. Loud moans escaped the redhead's mouth which made the taller excited. "You like that don't you, my little rabbit?" he asked in a low, sultry voice.

"…P-P-Please Tyki, d-don't do that…ah!" The emerald eyed male let out a loud moan as he felt his shirt tail being pushed up to where his nipples were showing. Tyki licked his lips with the tip of his tongue at the delectable sight. He started to lick one of Lavi's hardened buds while his free hand was fiddling with the other.

In between heated moans and cries of sheer pleasure, the redhead heard the taller say, "You're so cute Lovely; I've waited a long time to have you in my arms like this."

"T-T-Tyki, I…I…ah-h!"

"Sh-h-h-h, it's okay love," the ebony haired male said in a soothing and sensual tone while pressing his index finger against the smaller's kiss swollen lips, "I'll take you to heaven right now."

Moments later, clothes were strewn all over the carpeted floor. Sounds of pleasurable moans and grunts echoed throughout the hotel room. On top of the bed, Lavi was completely naked, sitting in Tyki's lap. The taller was kissing and nipping at the smaller's neck and stroking his hardened member. The redhead cried out in sheer delight at what the other was doing to him.

Tyki stared aimlessly at the sight. This lovely creature was finally in his grasp, crying out in sheer pleasure at his touch. He leaned into the other's ear and whispered in a low, seductive tone, "My sweet Lavi, you look so sexy; I can't get enough of you."

The emerald eyed male shuddered with delight as he felt the taller's teeth nip at his earlobe. The ebony haired male began stroking his hardened member a little faster than he has been. Lavi moans grew even louder as he felt something build up inside of him. "Ugn…ah…Tyki, please s-stop before I…ah-h-h-h!"

At that moment, Lavi released his essence all over Tyki's hand as he cried out in sheer pleasure. The redhead rested his head against the other's shoulder, panting heavily. The Portuguese male began licking his hand clean, relishing in the taste of the smaller's cum. "Oh Lovely, that was simply delicious." he uttered in a low, sensual voice in the other's ear.

Lavi was a complete mess. He couldn't believe that he was letting this stalker have his way with him. He was completely taken over with overwhelming pleasure and excitement that he couldn't think clearly. He felt as though every sense of reason he had was quickly slipping away every time the taller caressed him. At that moment, he felt two of those skilled fingers leave fiery trials against his cheek before prying his lips open so that they can enter his mouth.

Once his fingers were in the smaller's mouth, Tyki whispered in Lavi's ear, "Suck my fingers, Lovely."

The emerald eyed male obeyed the order as he began sucking on the two digits in his mouth. He could slightly hear the Portuguese male moan lowly in his ear. After a few minutes, the emerald eyed male felt those now moist fingers leave his mouth before he was positioned on his hands and knees. He peered over his shoulders to see what was going to happen to him next.

Tyki could see the eagerness behind his rabbit's hazy, emerald orbs. He smiled lovingly at his prize before spreading Lavi's cheeks apart and putting one of his moist fingers in the tight entrance. The redhead cried out in pain at the sudden gesture, "I-I-It hurts…!"

"It's okay Lavi, it's only going to hut for a little while." the taller said in a comforting tone before adding his second finger in the throbbing entrance.

"B-B-B-But it feels…s-so weird!" Lavi cried out as he clutched onto the sheets for dear life.

"This is required Lovely, if I am to prepare you for main event."

"M-Main event?" the redhead stammered in between heated pants.

"Yes Lavi, the main event." the ebony haired male replied as he took his precum coated fingers out of the smaller's twitching entrance. After he licked them clean, he unzipped his pants to release his hardened member from his boxers.

The redhead felt the other spread his cheeks apart which made him flinch at what was coming next. At that moment, he felt the taller's hardened length enter him which made him cry out in pain. He gripped onto the sheets even tighter as he arched his back. "T-T-T-Take it out, p-p-please…ah-h-h-h!"

"Try to deal with the pain for a little while, Lovely. I promise you that you will feel better." Tyki said in a soothing tone as he slowly began ramming in and out of the smaller's entrance, gripping onto Lavi's hips.

After a few moments, Lavi felt the taller hit a spot that made him forget about the pain. He began to feel really good. "Ah…oh Tyki!" the redhead cried out in pure ecstasy.

"Yes Lovely?" the ebony haired male asked in a loving tone, reveling the sound of his name uttering from the smaller's mouth.

"H-H-H-Hit there again, p-please." the emerald eyed male begged the taller between deep, heated breaths.

The grin on Tyki's face grew wider at the request. He leaned into the other's ear and whispered in a husky, seductive tone, "You're beginning to feel good, aren't you my little rabbit?"

"Ugn…ah…oh, y-y-yes!" Lavi admitted as tears came to the brim of his eyes.

"That's good; it makes me happy to know that I'm making my beloved feel alive." Tyki said as he began hitting the smaller's pleasure spot at a quickened pace, receiving cries of sheer pleasure in return. "I love you so much, Lavi. I'll do anything to make you happy; you're everything to me. Now I'll ask you again, will you become mine, my little bunny?"

Lavi was so overwhelmed with heated passion, that he didn't fully comprehend what the taller asked of him. Without a second thought, he cried out at the top of his lungs as tears ran down his cheeks, "Yes…yes…YES!"

When the two males were at their peak, they both climaxed as sweat dripped down their glistening bodies. Lavi could feel something warm run down his legs, but he was too exhausted to care. He plopped down on the bed, breathing heavily before sleep took over him.

* * *

**(Two hours later…)**

Lavi opened his emerald eyes as he sat up in the bed to stretch his arms out. "Man, that was a good nap…hey wait, I don't even remember going to bed." Then he looked down and began to freak out as he quickly wrapped his naked body with the bed sheet, "And I certainly don't remember getting undressed either; what is going on around here?!"

"Well, it looks like my little bunny is finally awake." Lavi flinched at the sound of the voice. He turned and saw Tyki leaning his bare shoulder against the wall frame. His lips formed a lusty smirk as he was leering at him with those golden eyes of his.

"T-T-Tyki?!"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing in my hotel room, half-naked?!"

The Portuguese male shook his head as he off the wall and headed towards the bed. Once there, he sat down on it which made the redhead scoot away from him. "Surely, you didn't forget what we did, Lovely?"

"What do you mean "what we did…" At that moment, all the memories of what happened earlier came flooding back. "Y-Y-You mean, we…?"

"Oh yes, and might I add, it was truly amazing." Tyki replied with satisfied grin.

"I can't believe that you took advantage of me like that!" the emerald eyed male exclaimed in anger.

"Well according to my recollection Lovely, you begged me to continue our ravenous love making." The Portuguese male reached for the other's chin and lightly grasped it, "I just simply gave you what you wanted."

"No…no…no, it can't be!"

"Oh, but it is; now we are officially a couple." Tyki said with a seemingly innocent smile.

Lavi stared at the other like he was crazy, "Since when are we a couple?!"

"Well during our pleasurable time, you accepted my love for you and said that you would become mine."

"T-T-There's no way that I'd ever say that!"

"But you did," A feral grin arose on Tyki's face which made the smaller quiver in fear, "and now that I know your true feelings, it'll be even harder for you to get rid of me."

"I was afraid of that." Lavi muttered under his breath.

"Well now that we've cleared up that little matter, why don't we continue where we left off?" the Portuguese male asked in a lust filled tone as he ran his index finger along the other's heated cheek.

Lavi could see the predatory look in the other's narrowed golden eyes. "Yeah I'll pass." the emerald eyed male replied as he moved away from the taller.

"Ah-uh uh, Lovely, I won't be taking no for an answer anymore." Tyki said as he crawled over towards his beloved like a stalking predator. "Now where was I?"

"Now Tyki, you stay away from me. I mean it; Tyki, seriously don't you dare! TYKI!" Lavi cried out at the top of his lungs before the taller jumped him and claimed him again for the second time that night. The only noises heard throughout that hotel room were loud moans and cries from a captured redhead and his loving stalker.

**The End**

**A/N:**** At last, I got this story posted on Fanfiction! I'm so sorry for the ****very**** long wait what with the writer's block and school starting back. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the story and stay tuned for the next one which will be a role-playing fic which is all I'm going to say about it for now. If you have a request for a Lucky story to add to this collection, let me know and remember to review if you liked this fic! Catcha guys later! **

**3 Spirit**


End file.
